


【德芙】西梅是个吸血鬼

by ailanlan



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailanlan/pseuds/ailanlan
Summary: 吸血鬼西梅的爱情故事，哈哈哈。





	【德芙】西梅是个吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> CP：洛夫伦X福萨里科  
> 题目即梗 原因是万圣节 脑洞源于ins直播中西梅怕第二天的阳光所以躲床底，并且认真吃石榴！  
> 以前不有人说嘛，吸血鬼眼里的人，和人眼中的猪排没啥两样。  
> 当吸血鬼遇上大猪蹄？是生物界的扭曲，还是食物链的沦丧？

1、  
洛夫伦进屋的时候，福萨里科正咬着一人的脖子，把血吸得叭叭响。  
洛夫伦认识这人，没办法不认识，印象太深刻。  
刚结束的比赛中，这人穿着克罗地亚的球衣，凭借庞大的身躯和可怕的蛮力强行撞倒保安，冲进球场，给了自己强有力的一拳。  
假粉！一定是假粉！  
洛夫伦捂着胸口，靠在最近的福萨里科身上嗷嗷叫。被一群保安拖下去的胖子还在高喊“洛夫伦你这个大蠢蛋，你特么滚回替补席。”  
屋里没什么血腥味，要不是福萨里科嘴角红色液体太显眼，眼珠子红的像兔子，洛夫伦还以为这两人在解放天性，拥抱爱神。  
进屋还是不进屋？关门还是不关门？这是个问题。  
但洛夫伦已经进屋了，门也关上了，这问题就更大了。  
“哈...哈...”洛夫伦干笑了两声。  
福萨里科也没想到室友这么快回来，一个紧张差点咬断了那人的血管，忙松开嘴把对方甩在了地上。假粉油腻的身躯软绵绵的倒下去，在地面上抽搐了一下，洛夫伦摸着又开始隐隐作痛的胸口，突然有点同情对方。  
相顾无言，可怕的沉默。福萨里科的尖牙齿还没收回去，一滴血珠挂在牙尖反射着室内的灯光，洛夫伦盯着那点血珠，还没来得及确认就看到福萨里科伸舌头舔去了液体。  
“好吃吗？”洛夫伦愣了半天，一开口恨不得抽自己两嘴巴。  
福萨里科也很懵逼，他心理建设了半天，在脑子里把家族必读书目《被人发现秘密怎么办》翻了个遍，鉴于洛夫伦是自己队友兼室友的固定属性，给出了威逼利诱的解决方案，没等实施，洛夫伦就语出惊人。  
“不...不太好吃？”福萨里科挠了挠脑袋，把尖牙收了回去，弯腰把胖子扶起来靠坐在墙边，“没喝过这么难喝的，甜得发腻，糖尿病挺严重，胆固醇过高，还有脂肪，天哪，那个脂肪层，我一点儿也不想回忆。”  
洛夫伦第一次意识到，队友给自己的神经大条、脑回路错乱的评价没有错。他根本没想到尖叫，甚至还听见自己非常平静地询问：“他死了吗？”  
“我没杀人！待会我朋友会帮我把他带走，他会忘记这些事。”福萨里科眼睛里的红色褪去，又变回了之前熟悉的模样，下垂的眉毛让他看起来显得有些委屈。  
洛夫伦上前摸了摸胖子，对方的躯体还是暖烘烘的，脉搏在皮肤下跳得格外有活力。他一时不知道该说些什么，半天又憋出一句：“为什么？”  
福萨里科皱起眉头：“我贫血？”  
“哦。”洛夫伦点点头，非常淡定地接受了这种新颖的补血方法。  
“我是吸血鬼！德扬！”福萨里科难以置信的看着对方，“我！我特么！吸血鬼！”  
洛夫伦翻着白眼晕了过去。

2、  
洛夫伦醒过来的时候，屋里只剩下他一人。  
他动了动身体，没觉得哪里不舒服，被子好好地盖在身上，棉质的床品柔软的贴合肌肤，空气里甚至还弥散着薰衣草的香气。  
他没死，在他知道了室友的秘密后。阳光直直地穿过窗户照在他身上，让他的额角泌出了汗水，洛夫伦拍着床坐起来，他知道了！福萨里科是想热死他！  
福萨里科当然没想热死他，10月底热死人这种事不会上新闻头条，会直接跳转进灵异网站，虽然吸血鬼这种灵异事件已经发生了。  
然而，当他拿起床边的手机，静音模式的手机在点亮后跳出来自队友和教练的54通未接来电，以及队长的一条短信时，洛夫伦认为自己还不如死了算了。  
莫德里奇的短信只有两个字：呵呵。  
见鬼的！他呵呵个什么！老子被吸血鬼吓晕了！老子还没死就不错了！你特么呵呵个毛毛球啊？  
洛夫伦没敢骂出来，他缺席了今天的训练，昨天才发现了真面目的室友不在，估摸着是去训练了。目前敌暗我明，在不知道吸血鬼先生是怎么编排自己，并出于对自己安全考虑的需要，洛夫伦决心按兵不动，老老实实地套上衣服，囫囵了两口漱口水就往球场跑。

3、  
事情不算糟糕。大概。  
洛夫伦到达更衣室的时候，队友们已经训练完在收拾换便服了。教练看到他来，关心的拍了拍肩：“身体没事吧？心情好点了没？”  
洛夫伦尴尬地回答：“没事。好多了。”  
雷比奇、苏巴西奇一个个换好衣服，从他身边经过，每一个都拍拍他肩膀，朝他露出一个自求多福的笑容，连小了他一辈的科瓦契奇都笑着拍了拍他。洛夫伦脑子里冒出不合时宜的念头，队友们正在排队检阅，而他就是一头待宰的猪，毛都已经烫掉就差开膛剖腹的那种。  
没多久人就跑光了，就剩下和自己一块训练多年的莫德里奇和背着自己不知道在衣柜里捣鼓些什么的福萨里科。  
深呼吸，洛夫伦盯着福萨里科的背影，怎么看怎么觉得不对劲。  
“你看什么？”莫德里奇看上去有些生气，“你怎么总是欺负塞姆！我都说了多少次！我们是队友！队友！”  
“我...欺负他？”洛夫伦奇怪地将视线转到莫德里奇身上。他承认自己平时是脾气暴躁了点，球场上就容易做出些出格的动作，同为后卫的福萨里科难免成了自己的直接目标。  
卧槽！我居然还活着么？  
洛夫伦回想了一下自己的行径，突然理解了劫后余生的庆幸感。

4、  
情况是这样的。  
洛夫伦在昨天挨了球迷一下，福萨里科今早红着眼来训练，莫德里奇自然地联想到洛夫伦的暴脾气。  
理智上，莫德里奇告诉自己，洛夫伦不是一个会迁怒的人，但当福萨里科在他们疯狂拨打洛夫伦电话未果的情况下，用软糯的声音颤抖地说“德扬心情不太好，身体也有点不适”时，实在太容易让人误解了。莫德里奇发誓，他还看到了福萨里科后腰有一块淤青。  
坚信不能闹出队内矛盾的队长，决定对两人实施爱的教育。  
洛夫伦受不了这委屈，他朝着莫德里奇吼：“我没有欺负他！塞姆！不！福萨里科是个吸血鬼！”  
莫德里奇把白眼翻上了天。没看到自己身后朝着洛夫伦龇牙嘻嘻笑的福萨里科。  
洛夫伦背后冒冷汗，还被队长的强权压迫，心不甘情不愿地道了歉，同时承认自己睡成傻子在说梦话的行为。

5、  
莫德里奇盯了他俩一天。  
洛夫伦避开福萨里科，收到来自莫德里奇的眼神杀：“你居然想要冷暴力小塞姆”。  
洛夫伦进球得意忘形，欢呼时不小心打在了福萨里科背上，收到来自莫德里奇的眼神杀：“你居然还要欺负他”。  
训练结束，莫德里奇笑呵呵地送他俩回房间，洛夫伦用别扭的姿势搂住福萨里科，脚底打着滑地进房间。  
“晚安。”莫德里奇说。  
洛夫伦笑的扯出官方笑容：“晚安。”  
洛夫伦的心里在流泪，流出一片汪洋，被莫德里奇的冷笑一吹，变成了冰山。  
不行，我不能哭！洛夫伦心想，我的硬汉人设不能崩。  
唉，做人真难。  
“你看嘛，没人相信的呀！”福萨里科把自己的长手长脚摊放在床上，看着邻床把自己裹成一团的洛夫伦，撅着嘴说道。  
“你怕什么啦，我又不吃你。”福萨里科把自己塞进被窝，“而且我也不怕大蒜。”  
洛夫伦默默地把被子裹得更紧了一点。在他身前，摆满了送货上门的大蒜和洋葱。  
负责收发快递的值班门卫在夜里登录克罗地亚球迷的匿名论坛，发了帖。  
帖子标题是，“国脚沉迷特殊气味？八一八国脚们的奇葩爱好。”

6、  
福萨里科没有恐吓洛夫伦太久。经过了长期的进化和发展，新兴的吸血鬼已经脱离了折磨人类的低级趣味，远离了茹毛饮血的原始生活。  
在科技的帮助下，吸血鬼们对动物血进行过滤提纯，创造了吸血鬼世界的优质食物。要不是那个球迷不甘心地半夜偷溜进他们的房间，把福萨里科的食物罐打破，还赶上了自己必须补血才能控制的情热期，洛夫伦永远也不会发现这个秘密。  
洛夫伦其实也并没有很害怕。度过最初的恐慌期后，他开始冷静下来。洛夫伦认识福萨里科很久了，两人做室友也有很长一段时间。如果给国家队划个等次的话，除了早期就在一起训练的查理、莫德里奇等人，他最了解的大概就是福萨里科。  
为了帮助洛夫伦正确地认识现代吸血鬼这一种群，福萨里科将随身携带的《福萨里科家族史》作为礼物送给了对方。  
然而，在洛夫伦无数次地把脸贴着《福萨里科家族史》睡过去后，福萨里科心疼地压平封皮的皱褶，并把依然停留在第二页的书签放回去，决定换个教育方式。  
教育的目的旨在帮助洛夫伦认识新物种群体，从世界观、人生观、价值观上形成对吸血鬼家族的良性认知，保证不同群体间互相理解、互相尊重，实现peace and love的美好未来。  
所以，福萨里科按照友好程度将《暮光之城》、《夜访吸血鬼》、《吸血鬼日记》、《铁杉树丛》、《邪恶力量》等影视作品分类归列，真诚地推荐给对方。

7、  
洛夫伦冷笑着表示，老子是《权力的游戏》这种硬汉电视的男人，才不会看这么娘们唧唧的玩意儿。  
福萨里科清清嗓子：“你真的看过《权力的游戏》？”

8、  
“你会发光吗？”训练的间隙，洛夫伦凑到福萨里科身边询问。  
“啥？”  
“就那种，阳光底下，全身亮晶晶的！我看别的吸血鬼都会！”  
“别的吸血鬼？《暮光之城》？”  
“哈...哈...开什么玩笑，”洛夫伦把头摇出了脑震荡，“那种女孩子看的东西，老子没看！我是谷歌！谷歌！”  
福萨里科没有拆穿他：“没有，那是电影里编的，球场上脱衣服你又不是没看过。”他把露着大半条胳膊的手臂伸到洛夫伦面前，“你看，不会。”  
洛夫伦胆子也大了，直接摸上去，触感和人类的皮肤没有什么差异，就是比自己的体温冷了些许：“那你会想吸血吗？”  
洛夫伦紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。  
福萨里科收回眼神，“会。”  
洛夫伦缩了缩身子，福萨里科笑着用上身去撞对方：“跟你开玩笑，现在吸血鬼家族都是素食主义者你忘啦？”  
洛夫伦也跟着傻笑，“训练训练，你这个小混蛋。”  
球场上的训练激烈，运动中的人类聚集在一起，福萨里科听见众人的血液在血管涌动沸腾，腥甜的香味从每个毛孔喷薄出来。  
福萨里科用舌头抵着犬齿根部的牙龈，吸了吸鼻子加入了训练。  
他说了谎，吸血鬼的天性是根植于生命的。但幸好，他还能听见心跳声，在胸腔砰砰跳动的声音，是为了理想燃烧的热情，那种由此产生的敬畏之心足以让他抛弃一切。

9、  
“塞姆，你是克罗地亚人？”  
“是的。怎么了？”  
“你难道不应该是罗马尼亚人吗？”  
“滚！去翻我的家族史！”

10、  
最近国家队的成员表示眼睛有点疼。  
如果是ABO世界，那大概就是，  
队长开启了信息素无差别释放模式，从查理到伊万，连带着科瓦契奇都是整天晕乎乎的样子，跟着队长屁股后面跑，四个人把球踢出了爱你的路线。  
维达大概被苏巴标记了，两人跑去射门守门练习，球进了，维达跑去拥抱苏巴欢呼庆祝；球没进，苏巴跑去拥抱维达欢呼庆祝。  
曼朱基奇和佩里西奇的进球比赛，则像是两个妄图跨越性征障碍，突破AO爱情界限的alpha们的上下之争。  
洛夫伦和福萨里科从关系不错，变成了关系该死的不错，洛夫伦几乎成了福萨里科的小尾巴，完美诠释求偶alpha和待标记Omega的纯情偶像剧。  
洛夫伦对福萨里科产生了强烈的兴趣。新事物总是值得期待不是么。  
德扬·十万个大问题·洛夫伦蹲在福萨里科身边，提出疑问：“那你们有超能力吗？读心那种？”  
福萨里科没有回答。  
洛夫伦转头看向对方，只看到福萨里科涨红了脸。  
“你会读心？”  
“嗯。”福萨里科的声音微不可闻。  
洛夫伦的兴致一下上来了：“那平时你都能知道我们在想啥？”  
“也不是啦。要离我很近，没有外界声音干扰，我才有极小的可能听见一些。”  
“来，快快快，那你听听我现在在说啥。”  
福萨里科沉默了几秒，小心翼翼地凑近洛夫伦，距离近到能看见对方的唇纹。  
“你说：莫德里奇是个好队长。”  
莫德里奇正巧进屋，“谢谢啊塞姆，其实你可以当面夸我的。”  
两人被莫德里奇吓了一跳，忙分开坐好。  
“你们脸怎么这么红？空调太热了吗？”莫德里奇询问。

11、  
夜里，洛夫伦拉着福萨里科，逼他继续读心的话题，“来，我们来练习一下你的超能力。”  
福萨里科被迫挤在洛夫伦的床上，上身倾斜向对方，用右手支撑着自己。  
“你说：塞姆，你能听见我说话吗？”福萨里科笑了，用左手戳着洛夫伦心脏的位置，“你好呀，我能听见的。”  
洛夫伦高兴极了：“继续继续。”  
“你说：《夜访吸血鬼》看起来GayGay的，吸血鬼们都喜欢这么玩？”  
“没有啦，我们跟你们一样，都是讲感情的。”  
“你说：福萨里科是个好人，不对，好吸血鬼。”  
“谢谢呀。”  
“你说......”福萨里科抬头看着洛夫伦，犹疑不定，“你说......”  
“你听的见吗？塞姆？”洛夫伦笑着问。  
“你说...”福萨里科低下头，“你说：你喜欢我。”  
洛夫伦一下子扑倒了对方，“你错啦，你应该说‘我喜欢你’，我心里想得是‘我喜欢你’。”  
“就是你喜欢我嘛。”福萨里科撇开眼睛不和对方对视。  
“不行，是你喜欢我。”洛夫伦捧着福萨里科的脸逼他改口，“你必须照着我心里想得原话来。”  
“快听，快听，”洛夫伦压着对方不肯起身，“快说。”  
福萨里科只想回到自己的床上，但洛夫伦就是个耍赖的小孩。  
“我喜欢你。”福萨里科想要挣脱开对方，“是‘我喜欢你’行了吧。”  
“没问题，我也喜欢你。”洛夫伦笑了，朝着福萨里科亲了上去。

12、  
洛夫伦直播连线福萨里科的时候，对方并没有开摄像头。  
“塞姆，你在干嘛啊？”  
漆黑的镜头里传来微弱的气音：“我在吃石榴。”  
石榴，是现代吸血鬼们对于常用食物的代称，他们将优化过的动物血放进石榴壳类似的容器内，随时携带且不至于被发现。  
如果换一种角度看，吸血鬼们进食的画面其实堪称美好，近距离观察过的洛夫伦还记得福萨里科的尖牙一点点长出，戳破石榴的外壳，红色液体顺着牙齿与硬壳的间隙淌下，因为头部的上扬自然的从下巴滑过颈间，钻进衣领，充满了妖冶的美感。此刻，福萨里科迷糊的喘息声隔着网络传来，变得清晰却暧昧，洛夫伦把自己的镜头上移，让身体的变化不至于暴露人前。  
“你在哪？”  
“我在床底呢。”福萨里科没注意到自己在撒娇，从喉管发出的笑声带着甜腻的奶音，“阳光晒到身上会吵醒我。”  
“衣服收到了吗？”洛夫伦慌忙转移了话题。  
福萨里科在视频那头弯起嘴角，故意发出了喘息声。  
吸血鬼还有个优点——他们拥有良好的视力。

======================FIN==========================


End file.
